


Wild Thing

by what_about_the_fish



Series: Brutal Bonds and Other Stories [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bonding, Breeding, Chases, Heat Sex, Knotting, M/M, Omega Will Graham, Scent Marking, Scenting, True Mates, masked - Freeform, straight jacket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 00:04:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13178088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_about_the_fish/pseuds/what_about_the_fish
Summary: "You’re a cunning boy, Will.  I should punish you for what you’ve done…"Hannibal ran his fingers over the mark on his neck while the hand that held Will down, pushing his face into the cushions of the chaise, those fingers, bit into Will’s flesh.





	Wild Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta'd  
> I'm excited to make this into a series, I will be updating sporadically (like all my writing) I'm sorry!  
> Anyone have headcanons or prompts to tempt me within this verse, let me know!
> 
> Special thanks to Shiphitsthefan for motivating me to finish this!
> 
> Edit! This fic now has art!!! 
> 
> thanks to the wonderful [Zoasnsfw](http://zoasnsfw.tumblr.com/) Check out their tumblr and art tag for more awesome work!

[](https://imgur.com/KrUJsgn)

“You’re a cunning boy, Will. I should punish you for what you’ve done… Gone and marked up your alpha without his permission.” Hannibal was teasing, Will knew he was more than happy with the turn of events.

Hannibal ran his fingers over the mark on his neck while the hand that held Will down, pushing his face into the cushions of the chaise, those fingers, bit into Will’s flesh. 

“My, my you will need to be shown how to behave won’t you?” Hannibal wondered allowed.

Will mewled and shivered under Hannibal’s touch, his words working their way into his veins as the half-bonded connection worked at reshaping his molecules.

“Such a wild thing…” Hannibal massaged Will’s scent glands bringing the undeniable scent of mate and heat up to flood his nostrils. His cock worked under its own command, filling to aid in completion of the bond. Will could scent his alpha’s arousal and began wiggling under his strong grasp presenting his ass for the alpha. 

Hannibal’s chuckle moved deep in his chest, “Not so fast, my omega. You don’t get everything you want.” He laid his weight over the omega, and spoke into his ear, “You’ve taken all you can tonight, darling one. For the rest of this glorious day you will get only what I give you.”

Hannibal let up on the pressure he was holding Will down with. Will stayed in place only whining and shifting his hips.

“My beautiful omega.” Hannibal purred as he started to massage his growing knot. “Stay there for me.” 

A possessive growl pinned Will in place as Hannibal came over the flushed expanse of Will’s back. His seed almost glowed, standing out against the red skin. 

Hannibal kept one hand on his knot milking another load as he began massaging his seed into Will’s back. His third load was aimed higher, splashing onto Will’s cheeks and into his tumbling curls.

“Mine” Was all Hannibal murmured as he coated his omega. He paid special attention to Will’s neck combining their scents, thoroughly marking Will as his. His fingers slipped over Will’s lips, which parted on cue, and Hannibal allowed him a taste. His chest rumbled as Will feasted on his fingers, the digits slipping in and out of Will’s heated mouth.

“That’ll do.” He said, pulling his fingers free, then letting his full alpha voice break through he commanded, “Stay.” 

Will went rigid. A cry falling from his lips as he felt the heat of his alphas body retreat. 

As Will’s body obeyed, his brain tumbled into the darkness of submission, into the caverns of Hannibal’s mind palace. Will wrapped himself in the fabric of family, from the lofty towers of stone, to the warm embrace of _mother_. He felt a single handprint pressed against his skin, a mark far deeper and more important than any scent marking could be.

“Come back, my darling one.” Hannibal’s voice rang out in his mind. “Those rooms are mine to share when I choose. You must come back now, for I am not finished with you here.” 

Will felt the rooms and halls, the caverns and cathedrals, fly past him as he swam back to his alpha. When he returned his body was tight, his face steamy. He couldn’t correlate with the way he felt? 

Embraced yet untouched? 

His limbs struggled against their bonds and he started to cry.

“Ssh, my omega. Just some light restraints so i can take you safely home.” Hannibal buckled the last strap of the straight jacket and threaded his fingers under the face mask to ensure Will was safely contained.

“It’s time to take you home.” 

\-------

Will could hear his dogs, their yips and bays calling to him. He was home, _his_ home. His pack.

A series of low growls, clicks and whistles followed then there was silence. Will could feel his pack fall in behind them as Hannibal carried him into the house.

_His pack submitted to Hannibal?_ The thought sent shivers through him, cementing their bond even deeper in his bones.

Hannibal lay Will’s bound body down gently on the floor before his fireplace, the dogs gathered around him as he was left alone. The dogs scented him, whining some before cocooning him in their body heat. Winston sat at his head gently licking the sweat from his face. The dogs comfort helped stave off the waves of fear of abandonment that threatened to crashed through him. His alpha was not there, their bond was not finished. 

It could still be undone, Will could still be undone.

His alpha’s deep purr curled around him, taking over his mind and threading its way through his limbs. Will whined in response, calling out to Hannibal, beckoning him to take him, mate him, make him _his_. Hannibal’s words broke through the keening sounds his omega was making, he broke down the walls of pain with a whispered of, “Mine.” And then came his touch, so gentle at first then stronger, pulling him up, sitting Will in his lap. Hannibal was scenting him, relishing in their combined scents and taking one last moment to really devour Will’s becoming. 

“My omega,” He purred. “I will make you mine, I will fuck you and knot you, and breed you, dear Will. Your needs will no longer be your own. This is my design.” He whispered softly into Will’s neck while caressing his hands down Will’s back, slowly unbuckling the jacket.

Will was caught in rapture, the words making him wet, his sex pulsating with need, his neck tingling. The anticipation was impossible, he fluttered between pain and want and total submission. It was only as hannibal lay his back down to the ground that he realised his arms were free. Naked now, his skin seared, the air offered no relief. 

He grabbed at Hannibal’s shoulders pulling at his shirt, wanting to feel his alpha’s skin on his own. Hannibal chuckled, a sound so low that it rolled through him and into Will’s bones. His back arched painfully high as he spread his legs, slick pooling on the hardwood floor.

“Beautiful.” Hannibal growled. “I will taste you now.” He promised, “I have dreamed of this moment, my dear boy.” Hannibal’s hands lifted Will’s hips as he came to kneel between his legs. He brought his cunt up to his mouth licking and nipping at his thighs before plunging his tongue into his heat.

Will cried out, his arms flung to the side seeking purchase as he was raised higher balancing on his shoulders. Hannibal was merciless seeking out his slick from his depths, nipping his sensitive lips and sucking on his clit. His omegean cock lay hard and red, untouched on his stomach as Hannibal drank from him.

Will could feel his heat curling tight inside him, the lapping and fucking tongue not enough and altogether too much. His toes curled and his spine tingled, all he could do was scream into his mask wet with sweat and saliva as his orgasm ripped through him. His cunt spasmed around Hannibal’s tongue seeking out the knot that wasn’t there, silently aching to be bonded to its alpha.

Will came back to himself giggling as Hannibal kitten licked his stomach, flicking his tongue over the head of Will’s sensitive cock, cleaning him of his release. “Delicious,” Hannibal moaned. “I could dine on you for an eternity and never tire of your flavour.” 

Will made a guttural noise in response. He ached in all the right ways, yet he was sick of waiting. He wanted more and he wanted it now. Finding a strength he didn’t know he possessed, he kicked out at Hannibal with his legs, the alpha falling to this back, not prepared for such an attack. Will jumped to his feet and did the only thing he knew would spur his alpha into action…

He ran.

Will ran for the front door, the cold air hitting him like a million knives yet clearing his head for a moment. _Holy shit this is actually happening._ He thought, _I’m actually bonding with Hannibal fucking Lecter._

He didn’t have long to gather much more thought than that, when strong hands caught him by his neck, an arm snatching around his waist and lifting him off his feet. “Bad, omega.” Hannibal growled, his breath hot on Will’s neck. Will turned to see Hannibal’s eyes flash red, his alpha now completely in control. Will chuckled and went limp in his arms.

Hannibal was vicious in his handling, sparing no time in bending Will’s body harshly over the porch railing. “You dare to run from me, little omega?” Hannibal roared. Will bared his neck, his heartbeat flooding his ears. He could feel the slick pour from his cunt as he smelt the power flooding off Hannibal.

[](https://imgur.com/CCTPuoX)

Will’s arms were pulled harsly behind his back and gripped tight in one large hand, the other held Will’s head down by his neck. He keened and whimpered, but his scent betrayed him. Hannibal’s grunts from behind him came as he tried and failed to thrust his still clothed crotch into Will’s heat. hannibal growled, offended by the garment and released Will momentarily to rip at the cloth. Will didn’t move, he felt the wood cut into his skin and he moaned. 

Hannibal was not gentle this time, _nothing_ about the alpha was gentle in this moment. He let his monster rip through his person suite and take and take and take. He thrust mercilessly into Will, pushing the omega onto his toes and up higher to balance only on the post. A continuous growl roared in Hannibal’s throat punctuated by the words _mine, mine mine._

Will was caught in a state of absolute pleasure, the force which Hannibal fucked into him pushed him body down, while his hands pulling his arms back forcing him to bend to his will. It was everything. The pressure on his diaphragm made breathing hard and what breath he could take was eaten up by the sounds that fell from his lips. 

Will was completely at Hannibal’s mercy and he had never felt more complete than in that moment. 

Hannibal knot was growing fast, Will could feel it punch into him and rip out. hHe could feel the need to latch onto it, to milk it, to be good for his alpha, to take and take and breed and become full with Hannibal’s pups. He felt this all and he felt his own orgasm begin to tighten within him and curl it’s way down his spine. 

It was as if Hannibal could feel all this as well, because the alpha dropped Will’s hands in that moment and lifted the omega in his arms, and plunged his cunt down on his knot that instantly inflated, trapping them together. 

Will went rigid as his own orgasm ripped through him, then it happened, and he was flying and falling and crashing. 

His body sang as Hannibal clamped down on Will’s neck, he kept coming, his cunt squeezing around his alpha’s knot and his cock pulsating stream after stream of omegean come into the air. 

Will lay his head back on Hannibal’s shoulders his back flush with the alpha’s rumbling chest. The growls had turned to purrs and Will was wrapped safely in Hannibal’s arms. 

It was several minutes before Hannibal stopped pumping his omega full of his seed. He had not been able to move except to lick at the bite that bonded them together. He held Will tightly in his embrace, purring into his omega’s ear and revealing in the tight heat of his cunt.

Will spoke first. “Hannibal, alpha,” He whined. “It’s cold.” With his heat sated, the crushing chill of winter was taking over fast.

Hannibal grunted, his baser instincts still in charge, yet he understood what Will asked. His omega must be cared for. He wrapped one arm under Will’s thighs, taking his weight so he could walk while they were still knotted. The bonding knot would not go down from several hours, a throw back to the days of the chase, when omega’s were taken whether they consented or not.

It was awkward as the movement pulled another orgasm from Hannibal before they made it to the bed. Will was thankful they didn’t have to go upstairs. Hannibal burrowed them into the blankets and wrapped Will up in his entire body then continued to purr.

They drifted off to sleep and tumbled into each other's minds. 

\---------

Will woke to tiny kisses being placed on his bite, his face was free now, the mask having been removed, and when he wriggled he felt Hannibal’s softened cock slip out from between them. Will turned in the circle of Hannibal’s arms and took a moment to take in his alpha. He smiled a warm and grateful smile. Then he kissed the man in front of him. He kissed him instead of using words, he kissed forgiveness and promises and forever, and Hannibal returned them all.

When they pulled apart Will said, “You brought me home?” It was a question, “ _My_ home.”

“Where else would I bring you, my omega?” Hannibal answered.

Will laughed, this man would never make sense to him, but that didn’t matter because Hannibal was his, and they _were_ home.

“We will have to decorate though,” Hannibal replied and kissed Will’s giggles away. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos fuel me!! I love to hear from all of you x
> 
> I'm actually looking for a beta, if anyone is interested in working with me, at the moment i'll take just SpaG but I'd love someone who is willing to work with me with longer works too! 
> 
> I'm over on [Tumblr](http://whataboutthefish.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/WhatFishie) feel free to drop me a message, DM me or tag me in things! I'm friendly I promise xo


End file.
